Destinations
by Evan Vave
Summary: SG1 travel to kobol and await the arrival of an Asguard mothership.
1. Chapter 1

So this takes place in season 9 of stargate SG1 with some minor changes, General hammond still runs the SGC and Jack is still part of SG1. It crosses over with Galactic during episode 206 just before Adama opens the tomb of Athena.

* * *

"Sir there is something you have to see!" Daniel Jackson whispered into O'Neill's ear half way through the briefing.

"This better be good!" Jack snapped in reply before excusing himself from the briefing and following Daniel to his lab.

Upon entering the lab Daniel pulled a very old scroll from his desk and unraveled it before the General. The markings sprawled over the surface were clearly ancient in Origin. What caught Jacks attention was a number of symbols that looked very familiar.

"A gate address?"

"Its more than that Jack! Look at how many symbols there are!"

Jack returned his attention to scroll and realized what Daniel was so enthused about. There were nine symbols written on the scroll.

"That's impossible" Jack replied "Gate address in our galaxy are only 7 symbols, gate address to another galaxy are 8, how on earth can there be nine symbols?"

"Think about it Jack, Sam used the telephone analogy when explaining the 8th cheveron lock that sent you to Othala. Now if 7 symbols are a local phone number, and the 8th cheveron makes up the area code, then the ninth symbol…"

"Is like a country code" Jack interjected.

"Exactly. Now I believe that this address is to a galaxy further away than anything we could even dream of. We're talking billions of light years!"

"We'll if that's true we'll never have the power to dial an address that far away"

"You're right about that, but we do have a gate that would have the power to reach it!"

"You mean Atlantis!"

"Yes, they have a fully functioning ZPM!"

"Okay, so even if they can dial this address, it'd be a one way trip. What would make it worth the risk?"

"How about ancient technology that could rival that of Atlantis!"

"What do you mean?"

"This scroll tells of a race of humans that inhabit a planet called Kobol. Now Kobol was a world where humans and ancients lived together. The ancients shared their technology freely and together both races advanced to the highest levels of technology the universe has ever seen."

"What kind of technology are we talking about here?"

"Well for example, the ancient-human alliance developed a new way of traveling through space. They called it, loosely translated, faster than light drive. It could travel the span of entire galaxies near instantaneously. Like the stargate, the distance it could cover was only bounded by the amount of energy they could produce. They also had the ability to create entire worlds from scratch, and their ships had power sources that were a thousand times more powerful than the ZPM."

"Okay so they are a little more advanced than Atlantis, but if they are so advanced why is there no reference to them in the Atlantis database?"

"Well that's the thing, the Atlanteans originated from Earth, and the Altarians originated from Avalon. But the Altarians and the race of Ancients from Kobol came from the same Home World which they fled many eons ago. The Altarians terra formed Avalon whereas this race of Ancients terra formed Kobol."

"Well, if that's true, then how did this scroll get to this outpost?"

"That's the good part. We always assumed that the ancients were the original Latin and Greek gods. That they were the builders of roads… I don't think that's true anymore. According to the scroll, the Ancients of Kobol heard a cry from their brethrens. It was probably a distress signal sent out during the plague"

"But the plague happened millions of years ago!"

"Exactly, if Kobol is as far away as I believe, then it would take millions of years for a signal to reach Kobol. Aproximately five thousand years ago a group of humans along with a handful of ancients made the journey back to Earth by stargate. Now they knew that they would be to late to save their brothers from the plague, but they had another reason for coming to Earth. Apparently their society had become fractured into 12 specific tribes, or races. Those that came to Earth were a compendium of all 12 tribes who opposed the segregation of their species."

"Great then, why don't you get to Sam, see if she can plot our exact destination and the energy requirements we'll need from Atlantis, while I go dial up the Asguard and see if they can be of any help!"

"Okay Jack"

* * *

Samantha stood before a star chart in the briefing room. Jack, Teal'c and Daniel sat patiently.

"Well, as you can see, the destination point is 281.783 billion light years away. Sir I don't think Atlantis has the power requirements for a journey that far!"

"What do you mean?" Daniel interjected "They have a ZPM!"

"Well, yes a ZPM provides a lot of energy but it's far from the ultimate power source. The energy requirements for gate travel are directly proportional to the square of the distance between the two gates. By my calculations, simply establishing the connection will require 25 of the ZPM's total power reserve. After that it will require an additional 4 for every second the gate remains open."

"And with the Wraith threat to Atlantis that's a level of power we can't part with… even with the potential gains" Hammond stated.

"Hold it, I just got off the phone with the Asguard. Thor's on the way!"

Just as the words left Jacks mouth the brilliant glow of the Asguard transport beam filled the room, depositing the unmistakable form of Thor.

"Greetings" Thor stated in his cheerful voice.

"Thor good buddy! Its great to see you again… so is there anything you can do to help us?"

"We are as interested in the revelation of another Ancient civilization as you are. The Asguard High council has already agreed to divert whatever resources are required to reach Kobol"

"That's great, so are you going to give us a couple ZPM's?"

"Unfortunately the physics behind the zero point module, as you call it, are beyond our technological capabilities."

"But you must have a power source that can establish a connection?"

"None that could provide sufficient energy to reach Kobol by stargate. We have, however, completed a new class of vessel that can travel to Kobol within a years time"

"Wow, that's got to be one hell of a vessel!" Carter stated.

"It is a left over from the replicator war. When all hope was lost we believed our only course of action was to develop a hyperdrive capable of outrunning the replicators. The project was put on hold after the discovery of the android Reese, however, given the defeat of the replicators many projects have been reopened, and completed."

"Cool, so when do we get one of these drives for the Prometheus?"

"Unfortunately the drives power requirements are beyond your capabilities at the moment. It would be useless to you."

"Wait a minute, what kind of energy requirements are we talking here?"

"If you are thinking of tying the hyperdrive power core to the stargate, we have already considered it. Unfortunatly short of an uncontrolled overload, it would not provide sufficient energy to initially open the connection."

"Um, Thor, I have a question… would a singularity provide the energy requirements to reach Kobol by stargate?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, however the gravitational sheer of the blackhole would destroy a vessel before it gets close enough to access the energy to open the gate"

"What about a micro singularity, formed by the collapse of a planet roughly the size of earth?" Sam asked.

"The energy requirements would be sufficient, but even the Samantha Carter cannot survive the gravitational sheer for more than a few minutes"

"Then that's its sir, we transport the gate aboard Thors vessel and use the singularity the Priors created to gate to Kobol"

"And then we'd have to wait a year for the Asguard ship to drop by and pick us up"

"What if the Ancients aren't home? What if they moved to another planet?"

"You could take an Atlantean puddle jumper" Thor suggested.

"Um, the puddle jumpers don't have hyper drives"

"I am willing to modify your puddle jumper with Asguard technology" Thor interjected.

"What kind of modifications are we talking here?"

"Hermoid has been studying the ancient technology on Atlantis extensively. Combining Asguard technology, he believes that the puddle jumpers have great potential. The puddle jumpers power core utilizes a micro form of zero point module capable of being recharged. Combining this core with a miniaturized neutrino ion generator, the core can be kept at full power indefinitely. The Ancient drive pods can be modified to accommodate a hyperspace window generator, shield generator, and the forward and aft sections can be equipped with Asguard weapons."

"Well that'd be one hell of a replacement for the x-303"

"How long would these modifications take?"

"Several days, however, we have a prototype completed and stored aboard the Samantha Carter as we speak"

* * *

"Okay lets go over this plan one more time!" Jack ordered. He was currently aboard the Thor's vessel, standing inside a modified puddle jumper looking at a stargate Thor had managed to fabricate out of thin air.

The puddle jumper, although retaining the basic shape of the Atlantian jumpers, was a brilliant white color and significantly longer than its predecessor. The interior was also a lot more spacious. The outer walls had the ability to expand and contract, altering its shape for hyperspace flight or stargate travel. When expanded the extra rooms were partitioned off allowing for living quarters, and bathroom facilities. It was basically a cargo ship that could morph for gate travel.

"With shields at maximum power, this vessel can enter the time/space distortion field of the micro singularity, and get close enough to use it to power the stargate." Thor stated.

"We would then send an asguard probe to make sure it was safe, and scan for energy and life signatures on the planet or in orbit. Depending on the results of the scan we will then decide if it is worth proceeding." Carter continued.

At that moment the ship shook violently.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"We have just entered time/space distortion field of the singularity. Shields are holding at full strength, however we may have a minor problem"

"Minor problem?"

"The Mass of the singularity has increased by over 27 percent, as a result the gravitational sheer will be greatly amplified."

"And that's a minor problem?" Jack stated sarcastically.

"We have reached optimal range to initiate dialing sequence!"

Almost immediately the pasty white and ultra thin stargate began dialing the coordinates left behind by the 13th tribe of Kobol. After the lock of the ninth chevron the familiar blast filled the room directly ahead of them. From out of nowhere a probe fabricated itself in front of the event horizion and entered.

"The probe is on route!" Thor announced as a massive shudder gripped the ship. "We are experiencing a massive gravitation sheer, shields are down to 64 percent and holding."

"A couple more like that and this ship is toast!" Daniel commented.

"The probe has reached its destination" Thor announced. He extended his arm in which a green stone appeared. Waving his free hand over the stone a holographic image appeared before Thors command seat. It was a 3 dimensional image of the scene the probe had exited onto. There were trees surrounding the clearing in which the stargate stood alone. The image seemed to zoom out to a topographical survey of the surrounding area.

"Whats that?" Jack asked, pointed at several red dots that appeared on the survey.

"They appear to be human life signs O'Neill" Thor responded. "I am also detecting a vessel of some sort" Just as the words left his mouth a 3 dimensional image of a raptor appeared next to the topographical map. "The vessels technology is only slightly more advanced than your own… however its fuel source is indeterminate… it appears to be a derivative of naquidah, but that cannot be confirmed. Also…" The image changed to reveal a strange contraption "this object is attached to primary engines, its technology is indeterminate, it may be the FTL drive the scrolls told of".

"Then they are defiantly worth making contact with!" Daniel almost shouted with enthusiasm.

"Woe there big fella" jack interjected "We aint traveling billions of light years for a handful of humans and a shuttle that's only slightly better than something we have!"

"Then this may warrant your mission" Thor interrupted. The topological map had zoomed out to reveal what appeared to be very large vessels in orbit of the planet. "Long range sensors also indicate several more capital class vessels in the expanse outside of the star system"

The ship shuddered once again, this time much more violently. The event horizion of the stargate seemed to fluctuate wildly. "You must go now, Shields are at 12 percent and I am detecting several haul fractures! The Samantha Carter will not survive another hit"

On instinct Jack jumped into the pilot seat just as thor's command chair was transported off the jumper. "Okay everyone here goes!" He shouted as the puddle jumper lurched towards the stargate.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The puddle jumper exited the stargate into an open field filled with many ruined pillars. Anyone looking at the sight could have concluded that this planet, at least this area, had been abandoned for thousands of years. The jumpers driver pylons extended with a thud and the cockpit expanded forward, and then the sound of metal expanding filled the cock pit at the rest of the jumper reconfigured itself into something that resembled a miniature Asguard mothership.

'Now that was cool' Jack commented after the reconfiguration of the vessel.

'Sir, I think we should try to make contact with one of the ships in orbit' Carter stated from the co-pilots seat, while before her the holographic images of several of the alien ships loomed. She pressed on a crystal panel and the image of a very large vessel took center stage. 'I think this is their command ship'

Daniel who was paying attention from rear compartment stepped up behind Carter 'How can you tell?' he asked.

Carter pressed on another set of crystals and windows with technical data opened next to the image of the ship. 'It's the most heavily armed vessel in the fleet, the rest look like a conglomeration of cargo ships, passenger liners and recreational vessels'

Jack glanced away from the windscreen to look at the ship 'That looks like one hell of a ship' he commented.

Carter smiled 'It's about two kilometers long, manned with over 2000 people, all human. If it had shields I'd say it could be a match for the Goaúld' she commented.

Jack returned his attention back to the windscreen and accelerated the ship up into the atmosphere 'Well lets just hope they don't decide to blow us out of the sky before we make contact' he stated as the clouds parted to reveal empty space. 'Bringing hyperdrive online, this should take all of ½ a second'

He was right, in less than a second the ship jumped through hyperspace to a position just outside of the Galactica's sensor range. Even from this range the Galactica look huge.

Jack put the ship on auto-pilot and turned to Carter 'So how do you want to do this?' he asked.

Carter stared back at Jack trying to think of what to do when her consol beeped frantically.

'Whats that' Daniel asked from behind her, startling her slightly.

Carter looked back at her terminal and watched as an image of a small craft about half the size of an x-302 appeared 'It looks like a small recon vessel, it's got to have picked us up visually'

Rainer double checked his scanner, it was detecting nothing however there was clearly a ship directly in front of him. 'Rainer to Galactica actual I've got visual confirmation of a ship, but its not showing up on scanners… how do I proceed?' he announced over his com link.

Col Tigh was manning the bridge while Adama was on Kobol searching for the President. He had been on edge ever since the Cylons had boarded his vessel and Cringed when the report from Rainer came through. 'Launch Alert fighters, tell them to disable this craft… if the toasters have designed a new stealth vessel I want to know how it works' he ordered 'have 2 raptors standing by to tow it back'

While Jack and Sam were conversing Daniel was watching the Galactica and saw several objects detach from it 'Um guys what the hell is that' he interrupted while pointing towards the Galactica.

Jack returned to attention and pulled up his own scanner 'It looks like more of those smaller ships, Carter can they hurt us?'

Carter was already initating active scans of the smaller ships 'No sir, they are using a machine gun like projectile weapon, I doubt they could pierce our haul yet alone our shields' she replied.

'Well I guess we should try to make contact with them now' Daniel suggested.

Jack knew Daniel was right, but he also knew that the Galactica wouldn't take kindly to a vessel sneaking up on their ship.

Rainer held position until the alert vipers took up formation around him 'Okay guys, we've been ordered to disable the ship only, and as you may have noticed, the ship doesn't show up on our targeting scanners…. Weapons free… go go go' he announced.

The ships broke formation and began firing at the vessel at what they assumed were the engine pods. The craft didn't even attempt to move and soon the viper pilots found out why. Before their bullets could impact the haul, an energy field would flash and engulf them, protecting the ship.

'By the gods, something's protecting their haul' a voice yelled over the comm. Link.

Rainer knew this came from one of the newer pilots 'Compose yourself pilot, you're in combat now… keep on firing' he then changed frequency to Galactica's com 'Rainer to Galactica, the Cylon craft has made no move to evade'

Tighs voice came over the speakers 'why the hell not?'

Rainer didn't know how to reply but did so anyway 'The ship is surrounded by some kind of…' he paused.

'Of what?' Tighs voice was angry 'spill it'

'Some kind of energy field sir, none of our rounds are getting through'

* * *

The threesome watched as the group of a dozen ships fired frantically at their ship 'Carter, status?' Jack asked.

Carter, who had been frantically trying to recalibrate their communications system to broadcast on one of their frequencies was still frantically recalibrating the system 'I'm almost there'

Jack looked to Sam 'Good because if I'm reading these sensor logs correctly they have nukes aboard'

'Um, can we withstand a nuke?' Daniel asked, he was clearly worried.

Sam smiled 'Our shields are stronger than the Daedulus, we could withstand a hundred nukes' she replied. 'Okay done, ready to broadcast'

Jack tapped the com link button 'This is General Jack O'Neill of the United States Airforce, we mean you no harm' he announced.

* * *

The CIC went silent as Tigh had the transmission from the craft broadcast over the speakers. He picked up a head piece from the Draidus console 'This is Col Tigh of the Battlestar Galactica, which colony do you come from?'

* * *

Jack pressed the pause button, 'Colony?' he asked in the direction of Daniel.

Daniel searched his memory of the scroll then it click 'Colony… he must be referring to 12 distinct tribes, tell him we are from the planet the 13th Colony evacuated to'

Jack looked at him skeptically, but then he remembered that Daniel was usually right about stuff like this so activated the com link 'We're kind of from the place your 13th Colony went to'

Tigh stood in shock, Roslyn believed in the 13th colony, the planet called Earth but he did not. But if they were human, if they were the brothers of mankind, then they had already proven they could aide them in the war with the Cylons. These shields of theirs were something out of science fiction shows. 'I am sending a raptor to dock with your vessel, once they confirm that you do not intend to destroy us, they will escort you and your vessel to our landing bay'

* * *

Jack paused the transmission once again 'I don't know if we should let them onboard'

'Jack, they maybe the key to finding the ancients in this Galaxy' Daniel interjected 'we need information from them'

Jack shook his head 'Fine' he stated then turned on the com link on again 'Okay, well be waiting' he replied then terminated the com link.

The group waited in somewhat silence as a vessel roughly one third the size of the reconfigured puddle jump departed the galatica and headed towards them. As it began its final approach several bright flashes filled the night sky and the ships that were in orbit of the planet had suddenly rejoined the fleet.

'My God' Carter gasped.

Jack and Daniel both turned their attention to the sensor screen she was looking at 'What?'

Carter smiled 'You know that FTL drive the scroll talked about… these people are using it'

'I thought their ships were primitive, well at least according to Thor' Jack commented.

'Well, some of their systems are primitive others are quite advanced, like the gravity plating and the FTL drive. Their scanners are a slightly more advanced form of Radar, but are nothing compared to ours, and they don't seem to have any grasp of subspace or hyperspace'

'Then how did they get FTL drives?' asked Daniel.

'My guess is they reverse engineered a version from the Ancients, or the humans that worked with the Ancients' she commented.

'Do you think we could adapt their technology to our own?' Jack asked.

'We can easily fabricate the device they have attached to their drives, but the problem is the hyperspatial calculations. In other words we'd need a copy of their FTL equations' Carter replied.

'Couldn't you come up with the equations?' asked Jack.

Carter smiled 'I may be smart sir, but even the Ancients of our Galaxy weren't able to formulate those equations' she replied.

'Great, so we make contact, offer trade for their equations, and then use the equations to get back to Earth… umm we do have enough power to get back to Earth right?' Daniel asked.

'Well based on the amount of power they used to jump this distance, I'd say we could make it all the way back to Earth in 3 jumps' Carter replied just as the com channel beeped breaking them out of their conversation.

All eyes made for the window where a Raptor loomed 'This is Raptor 387 stand by to be boarded' the vessel flipped upside down and approached from beneath the jumper.

Jack disengaged the shields then activated the com link 'Raptor 387 what the hell are you doing? Our docking hatch is out back'

'Your docking hatch is incompatible with ours, we are going to burn through your lower haul' a voice replied.

Jacks eyes went wide 'The hell you are!' he shouted and reactivated the shields, he heard shouts moments later as the Raptor bounced of the shields. He then turned towards Carter 'Do we have transporters on this thing?'

Carter turned back to her station and fixed a lock on the passengers of the Raptor. In a flash three people materialized behind them.

'What the frack' one of them shouted.

Jack, Sam and Daniel all moved to the rear compartment to greet the newcomers.

* * *

Adama, Lee, and Roslyn marched onto the bridge.

Tigh turned to Adama, he had briefed the commander on the current situation, but he had also just received word that the craft activated it shields the moment the Raptor latched onto the underside of the ship causing it to bounce off. 'They wont let the Raptor party board' Tigh informed.

Adama took up a position beside the Dradus consol just as a report came through that 3 of the boarding party had just disappeared in a flash of light. 'Open a channel to that ship' he ordered.

'Channel open' Gaita replied.

'What have you done with my people!' Adama almost shouted.

'Sir, we are fine, it appears they have some sort of matter transference device' Rainor's voice came over the com link 'They didn't want us to damage their ship'. Adama sighed, this was further proof that the craft was not Cylon, matter transference technology was well beyond them. 'Sir, we have completed our check of the ship, they have no radiological devices, but some of their technology are giving off power readings beyond our ability to monitor'

Lara Roslyn had taken up position on the opposite side of the Dradus and had picked up a headpeace and listened to the entire exchange.

Adama looked to Roslyn and smiled 'You will escort them to the starboard landing bay'

* * *

The jumper glided into the landing bay with grace and hovered slightly above the ground as the floor beneath it retracted into a pressurized area. In its current configuration the jumper could not land without falling forward. It floated into a chamber with a red carpet laid down and what looked like a full diplomatic entourage waiting.

President Roslyn stood next to Adama, Lee and command Tigh who were all dressed in formal regalia for this meeting. The Earther craft was like nothing any of them could imagine, it was pale white and oddly shaped, the group wondered how it remained suspended in air without any form of thrust. And then the most amazing thing happened, the vessel swung around in the limited space to face its rear to the carpet. Roslyn thought it would smack its head against the bulkhead, but instead the vessel reconfigured itself in to an compact cigar shape and landed perfect. The rear hatch opened shortly after and three humans exited escorted by the boarding party.

'Welcome Aboard the Galactica' Roslyn smiled as she extended a hand to the older man who was clearly in charge 'I am President Lara Roslyn, this is Command William Adama, Captain Lee Adam, Colonial Tigh, and Lt Thrace'

'It's a pleasure to meet you fine folks' he replied shaking the presidents hand. 'May I introduce Colonial Samantha Carter and Dr Daniel Jackson'

* * *

After the introductions the group was lead to a conference room where the command crew, and Starbuck sat opposite the three humans from Earth.

'So, we finally found members of the mythical thirteenth tribe' Roslyn smiled.

Jack smiled back 'Well apparently so'

Carter chirped in 'We actually came here with an ulterior motive' she stated.

Tigh stared at her 'Ulterior?'

Daniel chirped in this time 'Yeah, you see were are looking for the ancients'

'The Ancients?' Starbuck questioned.

'Well you may not call them the ancients' Daniel continued 'Some cultures on my world called them the Road builders, they were brothers of the Alterians'

The word Alterian sparked something in Starbuck 'The Alterians were the brothers of the Gods' she remarked 'The ancient scriptures talk about how the God's heard the cry of the Alterians, but could do nothing to save them'

'Well that's actually true' Daniel replied 'You see 2 million years ago the ancients were suffering a plague, those that were not wiped out either ascended, or hid themselves aboard vast city-ships and traveled to other Galaxies. We have even uncovered one of the ancient Cities called Atlantis… anyway, the ancients sent out a distress signal throughout the universe, and because of how far away Earth is it took a million years to reach you, much to late to save the ancients'

'Millions of years?' Lee interrupted 'that's impossible, we just discovered a map to Earth its in this Galaxy'

'Um no it isn't' Carter replied 'We just came from Earth, its 281 billion light years away'

Adama pulled out a picture of a nebula and handed it to Carter 'do you recognize this body?'

Carter stared at the picture 'Of course, it's the crab nebula you can see it from Earth'

Adama pulled out more pictures of constellations and placed them in front of the humans 'What about these'

Jack looked at them and a strange look came over his face 'How did you get these pictures? You can only see these constellations from Earth' he demanded.

Roslyn sighed 'Then its true, Earth is not in this Galaxy'

'281 billion light years' Starbuck almost whispered 'We'd never have enough fuel to reach earth…' she then froze a moment and looked to the humans that sat before her 'How did you get here if Earth is so far away?'

'That's a little complicated' Daniel replied hoping Carter would not go into techno babble mode, but he was mistaken.

'We used a micro-singularity to open a wormhole between our two galaxies via a stargate' Carter replied.

The group returned a puzzled stare at Carter, which was broken by Apollo 'Can we use whatever you just said, to return the fleet to Earth?'

'No, we don't have technology to make a singularity nor do we have the defenses to tow a stargate into range of one… but' she continued 'Could you explain to me how your method of FTL travel works?'

'Our FTL drives work like every other FTL drive' Tigh replied 'Aren't your ships equipped with FTL drives?'

'Yes, but our drives run on different principles' Carter explained.

'Different principles?' Adama echoed.

'Yes, they work by opening a hyperspace window and surrounding the ship in a bubble of normal space as it enters hyperspace, thus allowing it travel at FTL speeds' Carter explained 'The only limitation to velocity in hyperspace is the amount of energy you can input, unlike normal space where light becomes a barrier'

'So exactly how fast can your ship fly?' Lee asked, clearly intrigued.

'About 1200 light years a second, at cruising velocity… much faster when we're clear of the galaxy' she replied.

'By the gods, you could span the galaxy in just over a minute' Starbuck gasped.

* * *

Daniel and Lt Thrace walked down the hallways of Galactica heading towards library. Kara seemed to be taking a liking to the Earthling 'Call me Starbuck' she stated as they exchanged names.

Daniel laughed at her name 'I'm sorry, its just that Starbuck is the name of a very popular coffee place on Earth' he apologized.

Starbuck smiled and the pair continued towards the library.

* * *

Carter had been escorted by Lt Gaita and was being shown the FTL plotting tables. She Gaita seemed to hit it off pretty well, and the pair talked about the sciences behind the use of FTL drives, she also learned much about why these humans were a mix of technologically superior and inferior components.

'So you actually blew up a sun' Gaita gaped in awe at Carters recollection of the events surrounding the destruction of Apohis fleet.

Carter smiled 'Yup, but it wasn't as difficult as you might think' she replied, then the two conversed over the method she had used, which lead to the sciences behind the stargate itself.

* * *

Jack had been escorted to the brig by Lee Adama and Halo, he had been told to call Lee by his call sign Apollo.

In the cell stood an Asian woman who seemed to be very happy at the sight of Halo. 'So this is the Cylon creature you were talking about' Jack commented as they approached the woman.

'Halo, who is this?' the Cylon asked.

'That's none of your business' Apollo shouted at the woman.

Jack looked to Apollo, he was clearly very angry at this creature and given what they had done to his people and to his father, he could understand. The Colonials had asked if they had sensors capable off detecting Cylon infiltrators and at the moment he was carrying a portable Asguard/Alterian hybrid scanning device.

Boomer looked at the man, he was wearing a uniform but it was clearly not Colonial and he had some strange device in his hands. 'Whats going on?' she asked.

'Its nothing to worry about Sharon, he's just going to do a few scans' Apollo tried his best to comfort her.

Jack pushed the device up against the cell and began actively scanning the woman. He was surprised when she let out a scream and fell to floor.

'What have you done!' Halo shouted, smacking the device out of Jack's hand and running into the cell.

Sharon was sprawled on the flaw in the fetal position, shivering, her skin appeared red as though she had been in a fire.

Jack picked up the scanner and looked at his readings, he now knew why the Cylon had reacted so badly to the scan. Though her skin was clearly organic, the cells contained molecular sized synthetic devices that were Kryeon in Origin. The same technology used by the Replicators. The hand scanner used a high level energy pulse that over energized the Kryeon based devices, causing them to burn into the organic cells. He recalibrated the device for a lower energy scan and stepped into the cell.

'Get away from her' Halo shouted, he had the woman in his arms.

Jack approached him slowly 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her, I've reconfigured the device to scan her on a safer frequency' Jack tapped on the scanner screen causing a flash of light to deposit a medical kit beside him. He placed the scanner on the ground and pulled an Asguard bio regenerator from the med kit. He slowly moved towards the woman. 'Im just going to do something for her pain'

The woman reeled further into Halos arms as Jack approached them, as he kneeled next to the pair the device lit up in his hands and as he passed it over her the redness and scarring appeared to vanish.

'What is that thing?' Sharon managed to asked as the pain slowly subsided from her body.

'It's a bio regenerator, designed to repair cells on the molecular level' Jack replied 'I'm sorry about my scanner, I didn't realize you had Kryon pathways attached to your cells'

Sharon gasped, if they could detect her technological component, all her kind in their midst would be detected.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys

For the dude that asked about the Kryons, Kryons are energy particals, they are not indiginous to the Milkyway and they are key components of advanced synthetic devices. Asking how they apeared in the Kobol galaxy is like asking how the Colonials build ships made of metal.

* * *

Jack put the bio regenerator down and picked up his scanner. It had completed its sweep and revealed very interesting results 'Shes pregnant' Jack sighed.

Sharon looked at him 'the babies okay isn't it?' she asked.

Jack smiled back 'It's fine, but im going to have Carter go over these readings just to be sure'.

'So why did she burn like that?' Apollo questioned, he figured that this could be used to destroy all the Cylons in the fleet.

Jack stepped out of the cell with Apollo leaving Halo with Sharon 'she has something we called kreon particles in her body, it's a sort of energy particle we have dealt with in the past. The device I used but out a massive amount of energy that excited the particle enough to actually burn her organic parts.'

'You're incredibly smart for an officer' Apollo smiled.

'Yeah, well sometimes you just get sick of playing dumb…' Jack replied.

* * *

Daniel and Starbuck were deep in conversation when Jack and Apollo walked in on the pair.

Jack walked up behind Daniel 'Well having a good time are we?' he commented as the archeologist turned to face him.

Daniel took off his reading glasses before replying 'Actually, yes'.

'So have you figured out where the ancients went?' Jack asked.

Daniel shook his head 'No, but I have found something you might want to look at' he replied pulling an ancient looking scroll and unraveling it. 'Does that look familiar'

Jack gasped 'that's Atlantis!'.

'Actually, that is Olympus, city of the God's' Starbuck replied.

Jack looked at her blankly.

'Sir, I believe its another city-ship one stationed in this Galaxy' Daniel clarified.

'But the Alterians built the city ships' Jack questioned.

'The Alterians and the Lords of Kobol, that's what they call the ancients here, were from the same race before Avalon, its logical to presume that the city ships were a design from long before their races parted' Daniel explained.

Jack sighed 'Great, so lets find this Olympus!'

At that moment Carter walked into the library escorted by Lt Gaeta and caught the last part of Jacks reply 'Olympus?' she questioned 'as in mount Olympus city of the Gods?'

Daniel and Jack turned their attention to the new arrivals 'yeah it appears there's an ancient city-ship in this galaxy' Jack informed.

'Well that's good, because I don't think we'll be getting home using the FTL equations the Colonials have' Carter announced.

'What do you mean?' Jack asked.

'I went over their equations, it turns out that the formula's change depending on how far you want to jump. Now I uploaded the equations into the puddle jumpers computer because its way faster than the Colonials, and its begun extrapolating jump equations for longer ranged jumps but the further the jump the longer the equations take to extrapolate. Right now I'm extrapolating jump equations for 1000 light year jumps, its going to take over a week.' Carter turned to Jack 'Looks like we're still stuck here until the Asguard arrive or…' she paused for effect 'until we find some ancients that have the equations'

'ALL HANDS CONDITION 1' a voice came over the speakers followed by red flashing lights and a very loud beeping sound.

'What the hell is condition 1?' Jack asked.

'It means the Cylons have been detected, I have to get to the Hanger bay' Lee announced.

'Well I'm coming with you' Jack replied and set off after Lee and Starbuck while Halo escorted Daniel and Carter to the CIC.

* * *

Adama entered the CIC and took up his position at the Dradus consol 'Status' he asked, his words directed at no one in particular.

A voice replied from behind him 'we have a Cylon Raider, it looks like its scouting the area'

Tigh stepped up beside him 'Launch Alert fighters' he ordered, just as two of the Earthers entered the CIC escorted by Halo and Gaeta.

Adama turned towards the Earther named Samantha 'Your ship has more advanced sensors than ours, can you tell if there are anymore Cylons out there?'

Sam was surprised by the Commander and quickly pulled out her scanner, interfacing it with the jumpers long range sensors. Sure enough the moment she accessed the scanners she picked up the Cylon raider, and several light minutes out she picked up two base stars and many more raiders all preparing for a FTL jump.

Her head shot up to look Adama straight in the eyes 'You have to get out of here, there's an entire fleet ready to jump on you'

Adama didn't even hesitate he turned to duwala 'Order the fleet to jump'

As they had done hundreds of times before the civilian ships began to jump in sequence while the Galactica stood her ground. This time, however, the Galactica had assistance in the form of a modified puddle jumper.

'Im detecting multiple dradus contacts, all Cylon… looks like two base ships and at least five squadrons of Raiders' Gaeta reported.

Adama looked up at the consol screens and sure enough hundreds of red blips appeared marking where the enemy ships were. But something caught his eye, every two seconds a blip would disappear long before his own vipers were in play. 'What the hell is going on out there, get me Lee'

Lee's voice soon came over the speaker 'Sir, you're not going to believe this but the Earther ship is tearing right through the Cylon raiders, I've never seen anything like it, he's not even attempt to evade them'

'Give him as much support as you can Lee' Adam stated just as another voice came over the transmission.

'You guys can sit this one out' O'Neill smirked. The puddle jumper was tearing through the Cylon ships without breaking a sweat. Already he had wiped out half the Raiders while the Base ships began launching missiles at him.

Duwala's voice filled the CIC 'Radiological alarm, they're firing nukes!' she shouted.

The vipers scattered as the nukes headed straight for the jumper 'Jack, those are nukes coming at you!' Lee watched in horror as the jumper made no attempt to fire on the nukes but instead concentrated on the fleeing raiders. In an instant the entire sky went white sending out shock waves that crippled his viper.

On the CIC the Galatica shuddered from the impact of multiple nuclear blasts on the jumper. 'We've lost sensors' Gaeta shouted 'We picked up at least five 50 megaton detonations… the haul is keeping out the radiation but the viper pilots most likely got a leathal dose, if they survived the impact…'

Adama dropped his head, even if the pilots survived the Base Stars would soon get them 'What's our FTL status?' he asked.

'FTL drives one and two are offline, FTL drives 3 and 4 are on standby, it will take ten minutes to spin them up' Gaeta replied.

'What about the fleet?'

'All ships are clear'

'Spin up the FTL drives and recall all vipers'

As the light from the explosion dimmed and then vanished Lee was startled to see that the Earth ship was still intact, what was even more startling was the fact it was continuing towards the Base ships at impossible speeds. Several miles from the Base ships two glowing stars left the ship and sped towards the base ships, each flaring bright white. The Base ships fired multiple interception missiles that hit the stars head on, yet didn't even slow them down. Seconds later the stars burst through the Base ships tearing them in half and causing secondary explosions that engulfed each ship. Then, out of the explosions the stars returned to the Earth ship.

* * *

'Sir, im getting a transmission from the Earth ship' Duwala announced, she was clearly surprised.

Tigh turned towards Sam 'Your ships can survive 5 nukes?' he questioned.

Carter smiled 'Its Asguard and Ancient technology, it can stand up to far more than 5 nukes'

'Put him speakers' Adama ordered.

Moments later Jacks voice came over the speakers 'He guys, looks like some of your pilots are going to need a hand getting back… I'll beam their ships directly into your holding bay, you'll need medics on standby'

Adama was shocked again, he knew they could transport people, but entire vipers was something he did not expect. 'Thank you General' he replied, then turned to Gaeta 'Order medical personal to hanger bays'

* * *

Down in the Starboard hanger bay Chief Tyrol was roused by a very loud hum that accompanied a blinding light. The light subsided to deposit several very damaged vipers in his hanger bay. The entire deck crew just stood for almost a minute in pure shock at what had happened. 'Ok don't just stand there these people need help' the Chief shouted as he himself snapped out of the shock.

* * *

After Jack had docked Adama asked that they have another meeting with the Colonials. They met again in the same conference room, this time however, the Colonial representatives were Starbuck, Adama, Tigh, Apollo and a scientist named Giaus Baltar.

Adama took of his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose 'Your technology is very impressive' he stated 'Is there any way we might acquire some of these technologies?'

Jack smiled, he had anticipated this at some point, and the truth was he was authorized to trade all the technology at his disposal for anything the Ancients might possess and clearly the FTL technology was ancient in origin. 'That can be arranged' Jack replied.

Sam took over 'Some of the technologies on our ship are well beyond your ships ability to support short of a complete strip down and refit' she stated 'But some of our basic technologies might just give you a heads up against the Cylons'

Giaus Baltar seemed to stare off into the distance for a moment, his attention then snapped back to Sam 'What kind of basic technologies are we talking here?' he asked.

Sam placed a device on the table in front of them and a 3 dimensional holographic image of the Galactica appeared above it. 'Well first we need to address your guns, for a ship this size your current guns and ammunition take up a lot of space.' She placed a crystal on the device and the image of what looked like a turret appeared 'This is what we call a rail gun, the rounds are one twentieth the size of your current shells but deliver a kenetic energy yield six times that of your current guns. On top of that, the guns themselves are one forth the size of your current turrets, meaning you can add 24 times the fire power by replacing one turret with four rail guns. And the best part is they can be adapted from your current weapons'

Apollo looked to Jack 'That's great, but the weapons you were using appeared to energy based… well except for the two star looking devices that cleaved the base stars in half, what were those?' he asked.

'Ah, those are drone weapons used by the Alterians, they are the most powerful weapons in our arsenal, it's one of the technologies your ship cannot support' Sam answered.

Giaus was intrigued 'How exactly do these drone weapons work?' he asked.

'That's a little complicated' Daniel answered, 'the drone weapons are keyed to Alterian DNA, something you don't seem to posses'

'What other kind of offensive technologies can you give us?' Adama asked.

Sam pressed a button on the holo emitter and schematics of a naquidah enhanced nuke appeared 'This is a very powerful nuclear weapon' Sam replied.

'We already have nukes' Giaus announced.

'Not like this you don't' Sam smiled 'This is an enhanced naquidah warhead, capable of a multi gigaton detonation'

'Multi gigaton!' Adama gasped 'That would vaporize everything within at least 100 miles of it… why would your people require such weapons?'

Daniel chose to answer this one 'Well you see, we have enemies in our home galaxy who can do a lot more damage then the Cylons'

The Colonials reeled at this thought 'exactly what kind of damage are we talking here?' Starbuck asked.

'Well take your pick, first there's the replicators who were a bunch of robots like your Cylons but far more dangerous. Then there are the Goaúld who took humans to other worlds and enslaved them, and then there's the wraith who feed on human life energy, and finally ther'es the Ori who are ascended beings bent on converting all humans into religious zealots' Jack quipped 'Still feel like coming to Earth?' he smiled.

'What exactly made these races dangerous?' Giaus asked.

'The replicators were originally a race of mindless machines, much like your original Cylons, however they were made up of blocks that could come together to form different bug like machines, that served various purposes. They were created by an android, and had only one purpose, to replicate at all costs. They almost wiped out the Asguard Galaxy, but fortunately we managed to wipe them out first. There were also human form replicators but that's another long story' Carter stated.

'As for the goáuld' Daniel Jackson continued 'They are parasitical race that take humans as hosts. They took humans from earth and transplanted them across our galaxy, enslaving some and genetically altering others to carry their young. Their technology is very advanced, though we managed to defeat them.'

Daniel turned to Jack giving him a certain look 'Okay I guess I'll explain the Wraith' Jack replied 'Lets see, they are humanoid creatures evolved from the blending of a bug and human. They keep an entire galaxy full of human worlds as farms and feed upon them every 500 or so years. We woke em all up and now they are descimating the Pegasus galaxy and are trying to get to earth to suck the life out of all of us'

'What exactly do you mean by suck the life out of us?' Starbuck questioned.

'I mean literally suck the life out of us, they put their hands on your chest and a few seconds later your nothing but a skeleton, or if you're lucky you find yourself a couple years older' Jack replied.

'But they are not the worst' Daniel explained 'The worst is the Ori, they are ascended beings'

'Whats an ascended being?' Adama asked.

'Well you see, we found that once a human, or any other creature, unlocks a certain amount of their brain capacity, they are able to shed their physical form and exist on a higher plain of existence as pure energy' He replied 'From this plain of existence all the knowledge of the universe is available to you'

'You also gain the ability to control the forces of nature' Jack piped in.

'Thank you Jack I was just going to mention that' Daniel quipped back 'Well see they can't intervene directly with our plain without incurring the wrath of the others'

'The others?' Apollo asked.

'Yes, the others are another group of ascended beings, they hold the majority among the ascended and band together to stop interference with the lower plains of existence. If the Ori were to directly interfere with our universe, the Others would expel them in a war that would probably destroy half the universe.' Daniel replied.

'Then how are they a threat?' Starbuck asked.

'They found a way around the Others rules… you see they are modifying humans who serve them, giving them powers that can only be described as godly' Daniel explained 'The Priors can read minds, stop weapons, survive in atmospheres that would kill a normal human, create biological weapons that can wipe out entire races, bring back the dead, heal any illness, and reverse the effects of time, and theres no level of technology we've been able to find that can stand against them'.

'That's why we are hoping the ancients of this galaxy might have something' Sam finished.

Adama just stared at the humans, they had obviously been through a lot and faced dangers greater than the Cylons. He had heard stories from Gaeta during his conversation with Carter about the Earth and Asguard fleets, and according to Jack a Asgaurd mothership was on its way.

Sam reached down to pick up her scanner, she had it actively scanning for Cylons ever since Jack had asked her to examine his scans of the prisoner. Because of the size of the Kryon particles, only a close range scan could detect them and right now her scanner was beeping frantically. She pulled jack to one side and showed him her sensor readings. Jack pulled a modified Asguard hand weapon from his side and quickly stunned Giaus Baltar.

The remaining Colonials stood up in shock and drew their side arms, pointing them at Jack.

'What have you done?' Lee demanded.

Jack put the stunner on the table and raised his hands 'Woe there, I only stunned him'

'Why?' Adama asked, while Starbuck scooted around and picked up the weapon.

'He's a Cylon, well at least part of him is a Cylon' Carter answered.

Jack dropped his hands slowly to his side 'Look, you people wanted us to scan for Cylons'

Adama looked at the fallen Baltar for a moment 'put your weapons down' he finally ordered. 'What do you mean part of him is Cylon?' he asked.

Carter took her scanner and attached it to the holographic generator, in seconds an x-ray like image of Baltar appeared on it, its seemed perfectly normal except for what looked like pin prick sized blue dots dispersed around his brain. 'It seems Mr. Baltar here has Kryon particles in his Brain but the rest of him appears to be human'

Lee looked down at the unconscious Baltar 'So you mean all this time he's been working for the Cylons?'

* * *

Baltar awoke to find himself in a cell next to Boomber, he desperately slammed on the door demanding to be set free. A guard walked over and activated the intercom 'I demand to be let out of here, I'm vice president of the Colonies for god sake!' he demanded.

'We'll considered yourself impeached CYLON!' the guard replied then walked away.

'Im not a Cylon' Giaus cried before collapsing in a corner of the cell.

* * *

Starbuck had invited Daniel to the officers mess for a drink and some kind of card game that was supposed to resemble Poker. Against his better judgment he had agreed, mostly because he felt some attraction to this woman, and he felt she held some attraction for him. The problem was that he had picked up underlying sexual tension between her and Apollo, but figured that since they were both officers nothing would come of it.

Starbuck picked him up in the guest quarters he was assigned and the pair made their way to the officers mess. 'So, tell me about Earth' she asked in sort of a dreamlike tone.

Daniel cleared his throat 'Well there's a lot to know about Earth, do you want to know anything in particular?' he replied

Starbuck thought for a second 'Well, tell me about where you live, and the people there' she asked.

Daniel closed his eyes trying to remember what Earth was like, it was not that he had forgotten, more the fact that he had been to so many other more exotic planets that it was difficult for him to picture his home. And then he realized, he never really considered Earth his home, his heart belonged to Abydos 'Well, I live in Colorado Springs' he began, searching for anything interesting he could remember 'It's a rather uneventful place, except for that it's the place where I work, Stargate Command'

Starbuck bucked, she recalled Carter mentioning the stargate but she didn't really explain what it was sued for 'what exactly is a stargate?'

Now this was a topic Daniel was well versed in 'Ah yes the stargate, I was wondering when one of you Colonials would ask about it' Daniel smiled 'It's a device used to travel between planets all across my galaxy almost instantly'

Starbuck's eyes almost popped out of their sockets 'How is such a thing possible'

Daniels smile grew even wider 'you see the ancients terra formed many of the planets in my galaxy, they then created a vast network of stargates on each of these new worlds. Traveling across the galaxy was as easy as dialing a 7 symbol address and stepping through a vertical pool of water'

'And the travel was instant?'

'In a sense yes, but Carter could explain it in more detail'

'So how many worlds have you visited?' Starbuck asked.

'More than I can count… I even called one home for about a year, where I had a wife' Jacksons tone turned sullen.

Starbuck looked at Jackson sympathetically 'Did something happen to her?' she asked.

'She was taken as a host by the Goaúld, that's why I joined the SGC… we eventually tracked her down, she had me in the grasp of a Ribon device and Teal'c, that's the 4th man on our team, was forced to kill her in order to save my life' he didn't know why he shared such an indepth story with her.

Starbuck took Daniels arm in an attempt to comfort him 'I'm sorry for asking' she stated, 'I hope this doesn't sound insensitive but what is a Ribon device?'

Daniel looked up and gave off a little laugh, he had no idea why he laughed but it just felt like the right thing to do 'Did you see the golden gauntlet device on Carters right hand?'

'Yes' Starbuck replied, a little phased by Daniels sudden burst of laughter.

'Well, it's a ribbon device, she can use it to fling people across the room with a wave of the hand, or activated a personal shield… if she's really talented though she can use it to scan thoughts…' Daniel broke off, if the device could be used to enter another mind Sam might be able to enter one of the Cylons and retrieve valuable information from them.

'What is it?' Starbuck asked.

'Nothing that can't wait' Daniel replied.

* * *

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY IF YOU DIDNT GET THE COMPLETE CHAPTER EARLIER, EITHER I SCREWED UP ON FANFIC DIDNT TRANSFER ALL OF IT. **

NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter, but i just wrote this quickly to introduce Vala (thanks Zippy for the suggesting, i was trying to figure out how they would find Olympus and you gave me the perfect opening).

THANKYOU very much for all the reviews guys.

Zippy: vala makes her appearance in this chapter. The puddle jumper has Ancient enhanced Asguard shields (since the puddle jumpers powersource is a miniture ZPM, its even more powerful than the Asguard shields).

WBH: if they removed Kryon particles from a cylon body it would become human, but it would loose its cylon identy since the cylon conciousness is stored in the Kryon particles (the particles act like a neural network, which is how six infected Baltar).

Andrew: Olympus is still fully powered, these ancients dont use Zero point modules, they have perfected the device from the Atlantis episode, its a version that sucks zero point energy directly from our space time instead of requiring miniture unvierses.

* * *

Carter was seated at the puddle jumpers primary control console, she was currently revising plans for the conversion of the Galactica's weapons turrets into Rail guns, and revising equations for the conversion of their tellium into naquidah for enhanced nuclear warheads.

She was engrossed in the science when a random window appeared displaying information from the sensors array. It was displaying a group of Cylon raiders that had just jumped outside of Galactica's scanning range, but there was more.

Her eyes went wide and she immediately opened a channel to Galactica's bridge where Jack was currently stationed. 'Jack, I'm picking up three raiders just outside of the Colonials sensor range, but I am also detecting a data transmission originating from Galactica's bridge…' she yelled.

Jack pulled out his scanner and strode around the bridge scanning, and then it popped up, a Kryon energy signature. He pulled out his stunner and fired.

* * *

Vala found herself standing in front of a stargate standing on the center of a ring transport platform, but something was wrong… The last thing she could remember was using a cargo ship to stop the formation of a supergate, she had run to the transport rings and activated them, expecting to emerge back on the Prometheus. But now she was standing before a stargate, on a strange planet. She approached the DHD and figured, oh well I'll just gate to the Alpha site, but she froze, the symbols were all wrong.

That's when she noticed it, a structure far off in the distance. She stood there in shock, and whispered to herself 'this is impossible'. Off in the distance, floating several miles above the ground, was a city, a very large city. She had heard about the Alterian city of Atlantis from Daniel, mostly during his insistent whining about how she had made him miss the Daeduelus, and she had peeked into classified data in the SGC's archives. This city was defiantly one of the Ancients, but it couldn't be Atlantis, Atlantis was in the Pegasus galaxy.

'Now how the hell am I going to get up there?' she asked herself before skipping off towards the floating city.

* * *

'You're telling me that lieutenant Gaeta is a Cylon?' Adama fumed as he stared down at the unconscious form of Geata secured in a cell.

Carter picked up her scanner and handed it Adama 'It looks like he's a full blown Cylon, unlike Giaus the Kryon particles extend throughout his entire body' she informed pointing at the pin prick blue dots that filled the entire scanner 'But there's something worse'.

Adama looked up 'What could be worse?' he asked, thrusting the scanner back in to the Earthers hands.

Carter took the scanner and recalibrated it 'when we first came aboard I was working with Gaeta, he was very interested in the stargate and the stargate element' she replied 'The transmission he sent out contained information on how the stargate works, and the properties of Naquidah, some of it got through before the General managed to immobilize him'.

Adama's eyes went wide, this Naquidah material was the stuff they used to enhance their nukes. 'Exactly what information did get through?' he asked, attempting to remain calm.

'From what I've decoded, it looks like the atomic structure of Naquidah, however the stargate information was incomplete, I doubt they have enough to figure out how it works… but it may be enough to convert Tellium into naquidah' Carter replied.

* * *

Daniel had brought Starbuck to the puddle jumper, to give her a private tour, she was currently sitting in the pilots chair. 'Normally you need the ancient gene to work the controls, so the Asguard reworked some of them to be operated by us' he explained.

Starbuck looked at the control console, she wondered how crystal platelets could be used to pilot a ship 'Will you teach me to fly this thing?' she asked.

Daniel stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders 'Why don't you give it try right now' he stated with a grin.

Starbuck searched the controls for a button that could power up the ship, but it was impossible, all the crystal platelets looked identical 'How do you power her up?' she finally relented.

'Close your eyes, and concentrate on the ship powering up' he replied.

Starbuck was surprised, in the early days of the first cylon war, there were experimental ships that could be piloted through neural interfaces. But the interfaces were very bulky and required a physical connection to the pilots brain, which ultimately lead to the abandonment of that technology as the Cylons were capable of infiltrating the pilots minds. She closed her eyes and concentrated on powering up the ship, in that exact moment she heard a hum as the entire console lit up. She opened her eyes as the crystal platelets now had strange patterns scolling across their surface. 'Wow' she shouted.

Daniel smirked 'Just don't fire the weapons' he half joked just as a blinking red platelet caught his attention.

It had caught Starbuck's attention also 'Whats that?' she asked.

Daniel leaned forward and touched the crystal causing a holographic window to appear on it carrying a familiar face.

_This is Vala Maldarez to stargate command… hello can you hear me? Anyways I think I found something you might want to know about. Daniel, if you're still out there you better get your ass over here I've found a way to make up for the whole Atlantis mess_… the image smiled then blinked away. The screen now showed statistical information about the transmission.

'Daniel… who is that?' Starbuck asked.

'Oh, just someone I cant manage to get rid of' Daniel replied then activated his com link 'Carter, Jack it lookd like we've got company'

* * *

Jack, Carter, Adama, Starbuck, Apollo and Daniel gathered in the conference room.

'We lost Vala in the Milkyway how on Earth did she end up here?' Jack stormed.

Carter perked up 'I think I can explain' she replied activating a holo emitter that now sat at the center of the room. The image of the micro singularity they had used to come to this galaxy popped up. 'This is the singularity the Ori made and that we used to power the stargate to reach this galaxy' she explained 'It is also the singularity that Vala disappeared from'

Sam tapped her scanner causing the image of a swirling vortex open up in front of the singularity. 'It would appear that the singularity formed just as Vala activated the ring transporter. Now the matter stream doesn't have enough energy to overcome the gravitational field generated by the singularity so it was pulled towards the singularity. It would also appear that the time dialation effects of the singularity preserved the matter stream until we activated the stargate. The matter stream then piggy backed on the extra-dimensional conduit…' she tapped the scanner once again and the image changed to a map of the current galaxy showing a yellow line as the path of wormhole. A bright purple ping originated from one of the stars on the yellow lines path near the outer edge of the galaxy. 'that ping shows where the transmission originated, I would venture a guess that the planet it came from has a set of rings. The matter stream would have sought out the rings and materialized Vala' she concluded.

Daniel looked at the image 'If the wormhole carried the matter stream out of the singularity, why didn't she materialize on a planet in the milkyway galaxy, surely one of them would be closer'

Carter looked at him for a moment then tapped quickly on her scanner and pulled up an image of the milkyway galaxy. Like the previous map a yellow line outlined the path of the wormhole. 'The rings have an effective range of about 10 light seconds' she stated, 'as you can see, there were no planets within 10 light seconds of the wormholes course in our galaxy… not until it arrived in this galaxy'

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment 'This is a subspace signal isn't it?' he finally asked 'How on earth did she find a subspace transmitter in this galaxy?' he then continued not waiting for an answer to his previous question.

Daniel perked up 'She did say she found something that could make up for the Atlantis mess, maybe she found Olympus?' he stated.

Carter tapped on her scanner causing windows to appear before everyone 'Guys, we have another problem' she stated 'It looks like Gaeta also managed to transmit information about subspace, it was only basic data nothing that would allow them to manipulate subspace but it maybe enough for them to track a signal'.

Adama looked to Sam 'If they detected the signal it could lead them to Olympus, we can't let them get hold of the city, and its technology' he stated flatly 'How long would it take for our fleet to reach the source of the transmission?'.

Carter quickly calculated the answer in her brain 'The transmission source is on the edge of this Galaxy, you're looking at over 2000 jumps using your current equations. I'd say 9 months of continuous jumping' she replied.

'The Cylon jumping equations are much more advanced, they could reach there in 1/3rd the time' Starbuck piped in.

'The equations for 1000 light year jumps should be completed by the end of the week' Sam announced 'Sir I think our best bet is to convert their trillium power generators into naquidah based generators… that should provide us with enough energy to make the 60 jumps required using the new equations… it'll take about 2 days once everything's in place'.

Jack considered things for a moment before replying 'Okay Sam you get on that, in the mean time Daniel and I will head for Olympus, see if we cant bring the city online'.

'But sir, im going to need the Jumpers synthetic fabricators to build the generators' Carter interrupted.

'What about the stargate?' Starbuck suggested.

Her suggestion surprised the Earthers and they all looked at her 'actually now that we know where the signal originated, we could extrapolate the address using the constellations on the gate, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes using the Colonials star maps' Sam replied.

* * *

Jack, Daniel, Starbuck and Apollo stepped through the stargate and exited upon another world. There were recent footprints in the soil and Daniel went over to examine them while the others looked back to watch the Stargate disengage, and then promptly froze as the visage of the floating ancient city appeared behind the stargate.

'Jack, I think this is the ring transport platform that materialized her' Daniel shouted as he began to exhume the outline of the platform. He was expecting Jack to say something sarcastic, but it never came. 'Jack…' His voice trailed away as he turned to see what had captivated the others, then in a flash of light all 4 vanished.

* * *


	5. Threats

Sorry about the long update time, been busy the past week so havent had much time, Im working on a new chapter for origins next so please keep reviews coming :)

Reviews:

Reikson: Yup the zero point energy tap that steals power from our current space time is what will power Olympus. The ancients are more advanced than the Alterians and so have perfected this technology.

Angelus: The Pegasus will come into play in a few chapters, the Colonials are going to have to fight for Olympus first, the Pegasus will help with the fight to regain Caprica.

SADDAMINSANE: We only assume the universe is 14 billion light years wide because we cant see beyond that distance, but there are theories that 14billion light years is a sort of horrizon, so no matter where in the universe you are you can only detect 14 billion light years optically. The way im getting around this, and have carter able to detect the distance to the Kobolian galaxy, is by Subspace tracking. When they track wormholes, the wormholes travel through subspace which isnt limited to the "Horrizon" effect generated by light in the universe.

EvilClone: I dont knw, Gaeta just seems Cylonish to me.

* * *

Starbuck opened her eyes, for some reason her reaction to the spontaneous transport was to shut her eyes, which at the moment seemed illogical. What she saw before her was beautiful, it was a stargate but unlike the one she came through this one seemed less archaic, and more technological. It possessed a digital ring of constellations as opposed to a solid engraved ring like the one on Kobol. It made sense to Starbuck, if this city was in fact an intergalactic vessel, then having a digital stargate capable of changing constellations without removing the ring would be a very good idea. "Its about bloody time" a voice assailed her from behind drawing her attention away from the stargate and towards a female figure perched atop what appeared to be an elevated observation deck. The woman was dark haired, athletic and carried a heavily accented voice. Down the center of the observation deck ran a flight of stairs that seemed to glow with their own radiance. In fact Kara noticed that the entire cavernous room was lit by a series of crystal platelets that protruded from the walls at right angles. She guessed that these platelets served more than an atheistic purpose.

Daniel Jackson who was closest to the woman seemed to be overcome with an annoyed expression as the woman jumped several flights of stairs and ran towards him. "It's a good thing you're here, I was starting too feel a little faint" the woman placed her head on his shoulder and feigned fatigue. "The bands wore off" Daniel replied sternly, the band he was referring to had quite literally made the pair inseparable, and had been the source of much announce to him. Even though he did grieve at her loss, truth be told he was relieved that they were no longer joined. The woman's eyes went wide "Oh" she muttered, pulling herself away from Daniel "I guess I feel better now". She grabbed a hold of Daniels hand and nudged him towards the stairs "Theres something you have to see"

The group followed the pair up the stairs, where Starbuck was greeted by the strangest command deck she had ever seen. There were no distinct operations stations, no central Dradius console and strategic planning table, in fact the deck looked like a collection of crystal platelet covered desks, positioned randomly around the room without a single monitor in view. "Are you sure this is a ship?" she questioned towards Daniel who was now standing before an oddly placed sheet of something that looked like glass. "Oh yeah, I am quite sure" Daniel had replied without even glancing back at her, his attention thoroughly focused on what looked like crystal platelets arranged on a multi tier recessed console.

Daniel took once of the crystal platelets and swapped it with another on a lower tier, the effect was immediate. The display screen buzzed to life startling Starbuck who now realized why the glass was placed in its current position. Strange symbols streamed across the glass surface intertwined with beats and pulses of light flashing blue and red in the background. "Okay we have a problem" Daniel announced. Jack, who had moved into a position beside him asked "What would that be?". Daniel looked at Jack with genuine concern in his eyes "I can't translate this writing!"

"I guess now you know why it took so long for me to send a distress signal" Vala stated bluntly "I tried about a million combinations before I unlocked the communications control system, and I didn't even know if my transmission got out". Starbuck had ignored Vala's comment, instead her eyes were steadily transfixed on the monitor. "Energy levels" Starbuck read aloud, eliciting curious glances from the others. "Excuse me?" Jack asked. "The readout, its stating the energy utilization levels of the entire city" Kara replied "It's in ancient Kobolian".

* * *

Carter had made her way to one of the reactor rooms, she was now charged with the duty of converting the gigantic tillium reactors into much more effective naquidah reactors. She had read the specks on the tillium reactors before reaching the room, but even those did not prepare her for the sight that greeted her. The tillium reactors easily reached 3 stories high and ran at least a hundred meters along the very large room that housed it. She was in awe of such a feet of technical engineering, her people were basically given naquidah reactor technology and had no doubt that Earth based reactors for a ship of this size would easily have been this large if not larger, otherwise. While still starring at the mammoth generators she failed to notice Chief Tyrol stroll over to her position and was snapped out of her stupor when he asked her if she needed assistance. "Actually I do" she replied "I need to take this generator offline to start converting it into a naquidah generator".

The Chief nodded for Carter to follow him and led her halfway down the length of the room to a small control station comprised of monitors displaying operation status information. The station was manned by three technicians who Carter only now realized were wearing ear protectors. She had not noticed earlier, stunned by the sheer magnitude of the generator, that the generator was extremely loud. As the chief shouted something to one of the technicians the man eyed Carter suspiciously before nodding back to the chief. The pair then stood and walked to a red box on the lower midsection of the generator, each brandishing a key. Once inserted, the box flung open to reveal a red leaver which the chief pulled on. With a very loud clanging yellow warning klaxons sounded, and then died along with the noise produced by the generator. The technicians flung off their ear protections while Carter pulled out a scanning device and began analyzing the generator.

Almost twenty minutes into the scanning Carter was left with the realization that converting the current generator, would be too much of a hassle. The only sections that could be salvaged for the conversion would be the actual super conductive interface that fed the ships power conduits. She was now faced with the task of disassembling the current generator and fabricating a totally new naquidah generator. "How long do you think it will take" Tyrol asked, breaking Carter of her concentration "Colonel Tigh is getting kind of ancy in CIC, he's afraid we might not have the power for an FTL jump if the Cylons show up". Carter stared at the man, her mind was already wondering back to the configuration required to bring the naquidah generator online, the truth was she really did not know how long it would take. "I cant give you an exact timeline, Your generators are a lot more primitive than I would've hoped, I'm going to have to build this thing from scratch… we're looking at 2 days at least" she replied, then thought for a moment before adding "But I think I have solution to bring you up to full power until then… actually we might not need to replace this generator at all"

With that Carter left the generator room and headed for the puddle jumper wondering why she hadn't thought of this sooner. Instead of converting, or replacing their current generators, she was going to fabricate miniature neutrino ion generators of the same caliber used to replenish the puddle jumpers core. The generators themselves produced in excess of 1000 times the amount of energy all six tillium generators could output. With a single generator aboard, the Galactica would never have to worry about fuel ever again, the only problem was the very rare element required for the fabrication of the generators. The element itself could not be synthesized, however the puddle jumper did contain an emergence reserve. She would require roughly half the reserve in order to create a generator for the Galactica.

* * *

The Vallinor sped through space at impossible speeds, over 281 billion light years away lay her destination. No vessel in recorded history had ever traveled this fast, and at the moment her lone organic occupant lay in stasis awaiting her arrival in the Kobolian galaxy. But something was wrong, something neither the Vallinor nor her sleeping occupant could anticipate. Several decks bellow, in the bowls of the vessel Lurked another presence, a presence that had forced the Asguard into building such a vessel in the first place. The lower decks echoed with the sound of metallic feet scuttling about, and then through the scuttling of metallic feet another sound was heard. This one dull and regular, it was the sound of footsteps, human footsteps.

The footsteps drew closer to the stasis chamber that held the vessels' single, organic occupant, and then stopped, peeking into the glass chamber. The owner of the foot steps smiled, his replicator brethren had already begun enhancing the Vallinors engines, improving on the technology the Asguard had invented. The replicators had a knack for expanding on technological innovations of other races, seeing aspects of the technology that the organics failed to utilize to its maximum potential. The Vallinor was another such technology, the concept of which the replicators would never have developed on their own, but now that is was proven, they were able to enhance and exploit the engines to their maximum potential. Even now the vessel was traveling at close to fifteen times its original velocity, in less than a month it would arrive in orbit of Kobol, and from there the replicators would feast upon the technology of the ancients, and become more advanced than anything in the known universe.

"For now you will live" The human form replicator whispered to deaf ears. The ships computer was sentient to a point, and if he were to dispatch the Asguard captain the vessel would automatically engage safety protocols, locking down the vessel and returning it to Asguard space. Already he was pushing his luck, simply getting aboard the vessel was a near impossible feat, only accomplished due to the hastily departure of the vessel. He was again lucky, having tapped into the computer network after the Asguard captain had gone into stasis and learning of the vessels mission. And again he pressed his luck by upgrading the engines, but fortunately he managed to trick the computer in believing the upgrades were transmitted from the Asguard high command, and so under their guise he managed to make the vessel modify its own hyperdrive. He did not wish to be returned to asguard space not since the replicator known as Samthan Carter had shared the secrets to blocking the Asguard weapons with only those of her brethren under her control, so naturally if he were discovered the Asguard would easily dispatch him and his brethren under his control.

* * *

Colonel Tigh and Chief Tyrol stared at the device Sam had presented to them "You're telling me this thing can replace all of our generators?" Tigh laughed disbelievingly. Carter was not phased "It can actually provide 1000 times more energy" she replied. Adama who had been briefed on the device also looked at it suspiciously "How can something that small provide energy to power the entire ship?" he asked. "And without requiring fuel" Tigh added.

Carter glared at them, the technicalities behind neutrino ion generators was a level of physics beyond both of them, heck even she barely grasped the concept. The fact was she had fabricated the device from the Asguard computer core, it being one of the technologies she was allowed to offer the Colonials. The disbelieving eyes continued to stare at her, so she decided to venture an explination "Well it does require fuel, but the thing is the fuel is so abundant in the universe you don't really need to concentrate it into the device. You see neutrinos are super fast particles that zip through all mater in the universe and cannot be slowed down, well at least by any physics we know, giant aliens on the other hand can slow them down whenever they want to make contact but that's another story… The neutrinos are abundant in the universe, something on the order of a billion trillion of them passes through every square inch of your body a second. What the generator does is create an energy field that causes the matter within the generator to interact with the neutrinos on a sub atomic level causing the matter to spontaneously generate ions which are converted into energy."

The three men simply stared at her with vacant expressions on their faces, they clearly didn't grasp the concept, so she decided a physical demonstration was in order. She picked up the device and quickly asked Tyrol where the nearest power distribution junction was. The chief guided her through the hallways and brought her and the others to the Draidus console and pointed to the interface junction directly beneath it. "This junction is used in the case power to the CIC fails, emergence generators can be attached here and the power shunted to critical systems all over the ship" he explained. "Great then this is the perfect place to interface the generator" she replied, and not waiting for a response she detached the superconductive interface from the Draidus console and attached it to the generator. Immediately raw power began to feed into the power grid from the device.

"Sir, im detecting an increase in power to the grid" Duwala reported as her screens lit up, her eyes opened with shock as she saw exactly how much energy was now flowing through the ship "Power level increase by a factor of a thousand" she gasped. Tigh, Adama and Tyrol could do nothing but stare at Sam with shock. Meanwhile Sam looked at the men with a satisfied smirk on her face.

* * *

"No that cant be right" Daniel protested as Starbuck translated the writing for him. Daniel was seated at a consol while Starbuck was crouched beside him, supporting herself on his shoulder. Starbuck turned to him with a smile spread across her face "Look, you may be a linguist, but I'm the one who's actually fluent in this language" She slapped him on the back playfully. Daniel looked from the computer screen and then into her eyes, where he seemed to freeze captivated mere centimeters away from her face. Starbuck returned the gaze as their faces moved closer together into what would mostly certainly have been a kiss, a third face jumped up behind the pair startling them. "What cant be right?" Vala questioned, a rigid smile on her face.

Daniel snapped back into reality and returned his attention back to the screen "The energy output that Kara translated, its impossible, not even a dozen ZPM's have that kind of power" he reported. Starbuck, who had also snapped her attention back to the screen, became perplexed "What's a ZPM?". "It's like a giant battery, it's what the ancients used to power cities, and outposts" Vala answered her. "It gets its energy from Vacuum energy stored in a sort of universe in a bottle" Daniel added. Starbuck nodded "well, then yes, this says that the power core is some sort of vacuum energy tap, but it doesn't say anything about a universe in a bottle… there's only one of them, and I am 100 percent sure that I have the output translated correctly".

Daniel reeled at the thought, a single zero point module with the power of two dozen zero point modules. This sort of energy could restore Atlantis to its former glory, an energy shield that would never die allowing it to destroy the wraith without fear of loosing its shields. While in mid thought Jack and Apollo returned, the pair decided to check out the city and scan for life signs "So Daniel, figure out the FTL drives?" he asked. Daniel stared at him sternly "No Jack, we've only managed to get into non regulated systems, there's some kind of firewall protecting the stargate, engines, weapons, shields and even transporters". Jack sighed, he had figured as much.

* * *

Thousands of light years from the newly conquered Caprica, a Cylon fleet comprised of seven base stars, fourty new generation carriers containing thousands of heavy raiders, and untold numbers of raiders traveled through space. Guided by a map they had discovered long ago, a map that they believed would lead them to Earth. The map had come into their possession during the first Cylon war, It was sprawled on an ancient scroll preserved during a raid on a Caprican temple. It was a cryptic map, showing the constellations of the twelve tribes, and a familiar nebular. It took many years for the Cylons to decipher that the constellations and the nebular were all objects that could be seen from Earth, and so ten years ago a sizeable portion of the fleet was dispatched. They had calculated the size of the nebular relative to the perspective from earth, and generated a sphere. Systematically the Cylons were investigating the circumfrance of sphere, searching for signs of life, searching for signals and transmission generated by advanced civilizations, but they found nothing. It was not until several hours ago that a message from Caprica had delivered information about a new method of communications the Colonials had gotten ahold of. They adapted their sensors to track this "subspace" either, and had detected a signal coming from a planet that lay on sphere, and were now preparing for the week long jump to the system.

* * *

TBC... the next chapter is going to be like the siege, where the cylons will invade the city while Daniel strugles to bring the shields and weapons online. And of course Galactica will make it to the city before the Cylons invade, and so there will be a space battle.


End file.
